great_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
: “''Hi, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?” : ―'Isabella''' to Phineas Isabella Garcia-Shapiro 'is a sweet and cute little girl and a major character from Disney’s popular animated TV series ''Phineas and Ferb. S''he has a crush on Phineas, and lives next door to him, though he never notices her crush on him, while she does spend her days participating or helping with his or Ferb’s projects. She also spends her time trying to earn Fireside Girl patches, and she is also great friends with the members of her troop in the Fireside Girls Troop 46231. Why She Rocks # She is sweet, friendly, nice, cheerful, fearless, quick-thinking, optimistic, caring, helpful, kind, and easy to get along with others. # She is always willing to help Phineas with his daily projects, and, furthermore, she has a very cute crush on him. # Her famous and iconic quote, “What'cha doin'?”. # She is one of the most popular characters in ''Phineas and Ferb. # Her character design choice is actually well done and really adorable. Her voice is also cute, as it actually sounds like a little girl, only it totally works. # Despite being a girly girl, she was interested in boyish hobbies, like most of these tomboys. # She's a great leader, as she is Troop Leader of the Fireside Girls 46231, and she usually never gives up (except twice). # She has a very amazing singing voice, such as when she sings “City of Love”, “Whatcha Doin’?” (named after her catchphrase), and, of course, “If We Could Just Be Alone”. # She has a competitive demeanor, when it comes to sports. # Besides being optimistic, she does show concern for others, especially in serious situations. # She even starred in three of her own episodes on the same show. You don't believe the article? Watch the show for yourself. # She is a little girl with a big heart. # She is up for anything. # She was actually named after one of her creator Dan Povenmire's children. Bad Qualities # Her catchphrase "What'cha doin'?", though it ''IS '''iconic, can get at the nerves often and can be obnoxious. # Even though she said she was a Fireside Girl who would never give up, she ''was ''willing to give up twice. # Despite being a major character in ''Phineas and Ferb, she was only given less than a minute of screen time in the Milo Murphy's Law crossover special "The Phineas and Ferb Effect". She was going to have a major role, but she did not. It's not bad, but it left fans of the character upset. Thankfully, however, she will be appearing in "Candace Against the Universe", which might make up for it. Trivia * There is a lot of evidence that Isabella is at least part Jewish. Her last name is Shapiro, traditionally a Jewish name. She has a mirror in her room that has a Star of David frame, which is a common symbol for Judaism. In addition, her mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, went to a Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival, and often uses Yiddish phrases. At one point, she says she celebrates Hanukkah instead of Christmas. * Unlike her mother, she speaks fluent English with a perfect American accent. * She is named after her creator Dan Povenmire's oldest daughter who loves the show and that the former is named after her. * In some later episodes (starting with She's the Mayor), when she says “What'cha doin'?”, her voice is higher-pitched, although her original voice is used in some episodes, but that change is pretty nice. * She is usually brave but can be frightened in some episodes. Videos Category:Disney Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters Category:Musical Characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Characters that have traveled through time Category:Cartoon Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Friendly Characters Category:In Love Category:American Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Girly Girls Category:Disney XD Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb Characters Category:Beware The Nice Ones Category:Tomboys Category:Hispanic Characters